Happy Easter
by yaoigirl666
Summary: This Story is a total PWP between Artemis and butler. I do not own either of those characters or the Artemis Fowl series, due to this fact I ask that you not sue me.


WARNING! This story contains Artemis in a SEXY BUNNY SUIT, which he uses to seduce butler, there will be GAY SEX, if you have a problem with that then PISS OFF! If you read the story any way and get all snarky about it, Then I will pretend you and your comments don't exist. Oh and HAPPY EASTER!

Artemis could not believe he was doing this. He looked in the mirror to admire his costume: a white bunny suit, complete with a big fluffy cotton tail, and big white silk ears with pink satin insides. "I can't believe I'm doing this." he muttered fixing the cotton tail that had some how become crooked. "Crooked like me," he chuckled, a sly grin on his face, "He won't be able to resist." Artemis had found recently that he may have deeper feelings for his body guard then he had thought. He took a deep breath and turned to head out the door and down the hall to Butlers room.

Butler was cleaning his guns and listening to some classical music. Mr. and Mrs. Fowl where away with the twins, Juliet was some where in Mexico with her wrestling group, and best of all the world wasn't ending, which meant Artemis wouldn't be scheming.

There came a soft knock on the door, butler didn't even bother to check the security camera, he knew it was Artemis. He stopped cleaning his weapon for a second, Artemis… he'd been having some strange thoughts about the boy genius lately, thoughts that he really should'nt be thinking. "Come in." he said, looking up from his gun, the sight that greeted his eyes nearly stopped his heart. "Artemis what the hell-!" Butler took in the tight white leotard, the big furry cotton tail, the silk ears, and to top the whole thing of, litle white slippers with fluffy pom-poms.

Artemis grinned wickedly, sending shivers down Butlers spine, but not from fear. "Happy Easter, Dom." Artemis had used his first name, and had spoken it in a husky whisper, once again sending a shiver of desire down the body guard's spine.

Artemis advanced, being sure to sway his hips enough to make the cotton tail wag back and forth. He sat down on the edge of the table and crossed one leg over the other giving his body guard a lovely view of his pail thy.

"Artemis w-what the hell?!" the body guard was red as a cherry, and he got even more red when Artemis caught his chin and tilted his head up to face him.

"Sorry I didn't give you any candy for Easter, I thought this would be enough, but if you still want some sugar that can be arranged." and with that Artemis softly pressed his lips to his body guard's.

Butler stayed perfectly still enjoying the feather like touch of Artemis' lips, and the subtle taste of peppermint. The manservant was dismayed to feel Artemis pull away. Then he saw the crest fallen look on the boys face and understood.

"You don't want this, do you?" asked the boy, frowning. Artemis was pleasantly surprised when butler took Artemis by the hips and sat him on his lap.

"On the contrary," he said, lifting the boy slightly so Artemis could straddle his hips, I've wanted this for a wile." and with that he captured Artemis' lips with a possessive kiss.

Artemis grasped Butler's strong shoulders to steady him self. He felt Butler run his tongue along his bottom lip, silently asking for entrance, Artemis obliged parting his lips and allowed Butler to slide his tongue into his mouth and explore the unknown territory.

Artemis wanted more so he began to unbutton Butler's shirt. The body guard grasped his hands, and for a moment Artemis thought he may have gone to far, but was relieved when butler simply riped the concealing shirt of, baring his toned chest to Artemis. Artemis sighed, "Dom, you do know that shirt was pure silk." he smiled at the sheepish loock on his body guard's face.

"It was in the way," said Butler inocently,"Just like this bunny suit." he said, as he trailed a finger down Artemis' chest and began palming a very sensetive part of the boy's anatomy, granting the body guard a lusty moan from his partner.

"If … it's in your way … perhaps you should … remove it." Artemis gasped gripping Butler's shoulder's even tighter as butler gave his groin a strong squeeze.

Butler smiled at the breathless request, "as you wish," he said not bothering with the zipper, and simply tearing of the concealing garment, then removing the cute slippers, he left the bunny ears on though. The body guard was pleased to see that Artemis was not wearing any under-wear, and was now completely naked except for the silk ears. He then picked him up and set him down on the bed.

Artemis looked up at his body guard ,red as a tomato, and watched Butler undress himself the rest of the way, and was awed but not surprised to see how big he was. Butler noticed the look on Artemis' face and smiled, "like what you see?" he asked as he laid down on the bed and pulled the boy on top of him. Artemis nodded before surrendering his mouth to another hot kiss.

Butler could tell Artemis was enjoying himself buy the feel of his hard length in his hand. He then decided to show Artemis just how much he wanted him, rolling over and pinning the boy to the bed beneath him, he then started to slowly make his way to the curve of the boy's neck with a series of little kisses. When he reached his destination he slowly licked his neck earning a moan from his lover. he then began to lick and nibble and kiss his way down Artemis' chest and toward his hard length.

"Dom, what are you- aah!" Artemis cried out in ecstasy when it became clear what the body guard was doing.

Butler herd Artemis' question and decided to speed things up a little, he was pleased by the loud moan that escaped his lover's lips when he began to lick and suck at the boy's hard length.

"Ha-aah!" Artemis moaned and writhed under Butler's skilled mouth. "B-butler!" he cried, trying to express his need in his lover's name.

Butler got the message, and gently tuned Artemis onto his stomach, straddling the boy's hips. "Are you sure this is what you want?" asked butler, resisting the urge to just trust into Artemis' entrance.

"Yes." said Artemis, gripping Butler's wrist.

"Then say it," said the body guard, using every ounce of self restraint he had.

"I want you," said Artemis, feeling as though he would explode from sexual tension. That was it, that was the end of Butlers will power. He trust his hard length into the boy's entrance, and winced at the mixed sound of pain and pleasure that came from his lover, but he could'nt stop now. He began rocking in and out of Artemis, each time thrusting farther and farther in.

Artemis griped the covers and moaned, loving the feel of his body guard inside him, wanting more, "harder!" he beged, and Butler obliged, practly slaming into Artemis,grinding his hips against him, griping the head bord for suport.

Artemis cried his lover's name as he found his release. Butler practically roared as he came inside Artemis then he collapsed, panting . He rolled over and Artemis moaned at the loss of his partner inside him. Butler puled Artemis close to him, the boy was exhausted, and kissed the top of his head.

"That was even more enjoyable that I had expected." mused Artemis, with the air of a scientist who had conducted a successful experiment. Butler laughed.

"I enjoyed my self to." said Butler pulling the boy closer and nuzzling his neck. Then he saw how exhausted Artemis was and smiled, "Maybe you should get some rest," he chuckled.

Artemis nuzzled Butler's chest and drifted of to sleep, but before he did, he whispered the most wonderful words Butler had ever herd. "I love you, Domovoi."

"I love you to, Artemis," said the body guard smiling, and they both drifted of into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
